Luck Be a Lady (Part 1)
Luck Be a Lady (Part 1) is episode twenty-one in season two of Full House. It originally aired on April 28, 1989. Opening Teaser Danny makes some lunch for Michelle, but all she wants to do is play "doggy". He eventually plays along, but, as he reminds her, "I'm not sleeping outside tonight." Synopsis The family prepares to travel to , where Danny and Becky will be doing a special episode of Wake Up, San Francisco. Danny picks out two dresses from the closet and Michelle decides to take both on the trip. Jesse and Joey come in with a suitcase they think is big enough for Michelle, and she literally takes the joke a little too seriously (see Quotes). Jesse reminds the guys that nobody will see much of him as he will spend every minute with Becky. Danny reminds him that the trip is for work and not leisure (see Quotes). Everyone heads downstairs with the luggage in tow, on their way to Lake Tahoe. The family checks into the hotel and they get separate rooms. And while Stephanie is happy that the girls' room has all the amenities they ever wanted, everyone's happier with the warm welcome from Mr. Santana ( ), manager of the "fabulous Ali Baba Hotel and Casino" (as he repeatedly says). Danny introduces himself, and Mr. Santana is thrilled to have him doing Wake Up, San Francisco live from his hotel (see Quotes). Jesse and Joey then arrive to give Michelle her good night kiss and ask her to do the same to her sisters. Jesse then decides that he will go out and watch the stars with Becky, but Danny tells him not to count on that as she has to prepare for tomorrow's show. Jesse is jealous because Becky can't get her mind off of movie star Todd Masters, who is scheduled to be a guest on the special Lake Tahoe episode of Wake Up, San Francisco. He gives her a call and asks her to watch the stars with him, but of course, as noted above, she has to prepare for tomorrow's show. Everyone is ready for the big event, and even the girls are anxious. As Danny puts on his makeup, they sit in the chairs onstage, and do their own "show" before he orders them out of the chairs before he is out of a job, and then reminding them that the casino has rules about who can and can't play (see Quotes). Becky then arrives, apologizing for being late, and Jesse comes over and asks why she didn't meet him for breakfast. Danny reminds him why they're here in the first place and ushers him offstage before he and Becky take their places. The stage director counts down, and the show's underway with the interview with Todd, including the fact that he and Becky ate breakfast together prior to going on the air, which is part of her interview. Then, as the show takes a break, Jesse decides to head up to the daycare center to watch the rest of with Michelle. The girls find out that a lady just won a ton of money on a slot machine. They wish they could play, but Joey intends to teach the girls how stupid it is to gamble and the fact that most gamblers lose instead of win. As he gives them the 101 on how stupid gambling really is, Joey, like everyone else who checked in, got a shiny silver dollar. He pops it into the slot, pulls the handle and wins $2, with the winning combo unseen. His first rule is: Never be fooled by beginner's luck. So much so, he takes one of the $2 he just won, pops it into the slot, pulls the handle, and spins grape-grape-orange-grape for another $10. His second rule is: Never quit while you're hot. And he seems to be on a hot streak as of right now, because he takes one of the $12 he just won, pops it into the slot, pulls the handle, and spins orange-orange-orange-grape for another $20, bringing his total to $32 thus far. D.J. tells Joey not to stop now because she points out the huge sign indicating why the machine's so special: If he takes the lucky spin that shows four "7"'s, he can win a $100,000 jackpot. He goes off to get a change bucket, and asks the girls to guard the machine with their lives and to scream if anyone dares to get near it, because he's hot, burning, and wasting time (but not money)! While he goes off to get his change bucket, the girls anxiously wait for him to get back. But the sight of people winning make them even more anxious, so they decide to take a chance at his machine, and it pays off (see Quotes)! In any event, everyone is excited about this, just as Joey returns. When he hears about what happened, they decide to split the money between them. The entire casino is witness to this moment as is Wake Up, San Francisco, as Danny abandons Becky and Todd to head over to interview Joey (see Quotes). In the meantime, Becky and Todd are still on the stage, suggesting they talk about their breakfast meeting at dinner tonight, but Jesse isn't happy with this, and he storms the stage as he wants to have dinner with Becky. In any event, he even wants to talk about the upcoming marriage with her, but Becky says it'll have to wait, as Danny calls security. Becky thinks that Jesse is making a big mistake by doing this during their show, but Jesse says the big mistake is focusing more on Todd than on him, and decides that they should break up. In the meantime, the girls think about what they'll do with their shares of the jackpot. D.J. says that with her share, she could buy a red Corvette and a ranch full of horses. Stephanie says that with her share, she could buy her own jet plane and fly to school rather than ride the bus. Joey says that when he gets his check for a hundred grand to let him do the talking, and they do so, but on the condition that he lets them do the spending. Danny meets up with "Mr. Lucky" and asks him to help pick out a slot machine for him to play, but when Stephanie outs D.J. for helping Joey win the jackpot, their dad isn't happy about this. Not one bit (see Quotes). Mr. Santana then shows up, and Joey goes into excitement because he's anxious to get his $100,000 check. He insists that he won the money fair and square; however, Mr. Santana isn't buying what Joey is selling. He does not get the money because a videotape from the hotel's security camera shows he cheated, as Santana gives Joey the cassette to keep as a souvenir so he can watch it for himself when the family gets home (see Quotes). As she talks to her mom on the phone in her room, Becky considers Jesse very obstinate and pig-headed. But when he shows up at the door, Jesse makes it his mission to make Becky feel just as jealous in order to make sure she will know first-hand exactly how she is making him feel, and they end up having an argument where she says that he does not know what he's talking about and he says that he does know what he's talking about. They have been going out for six months and she goes to dinner with Todd? That eventually does not sit well with him, even after they kiss (see Quotes). However, after that, the argument starts up again, as she tells him that if he thinks that kissing is going to solve anything, then he's been watching too many old movies (see Quotes). Then he realizes that he's a jerk because he acted like a jerk, and that she's saying that he broke up with her for no reason, and she sees he's finally woken up. After apologizing, he says that's the way he is and that's the way he lives his life..if he feels something, he goes with it; if he feels jealous, he acts jealous (and so forth). But he says he's not the only one who feels jealous, as he points out that she felt jealous when he hit on the waitress earlier and she punched him in the face for it, but she only felt jealous for a split-second, to which she says it's the worst split-second of her life. When they calm down, he says that the weekend with her was going to be the most romantic, most perfect weekend of his life. He was going to say "I love you" to her, and she was going to say the same to him, and they were even going to take a walk by the lake under the stars. At this moment, he does say "I love you" to her and she does the same to him. He asks her to marry him, and she accepts the proposal. Quotes [In Michelle's room, Danny prepares her for her first road trip.] Danny: Okay Michelle, which of these two dresses pink with red hearts and one plain pink do you wanna take on our trip to Lake Tahoe? Michelle: to both That one. Danny: Oh yeah, I'm looking forward to those shopping years. Jesse: All right, this suitcase should be big enough for Michelle. Michelle: Okay, Jesse. [And she literally climbs in as Joey gets her out.] Joey: Michelle, get out of there. You're 'carry-on luggage'. ---- Jesse: All right, boys, I better warn you. You're not gonna see me much this weekend because I'm gonna spend every moment with Becky. Danny: Jesse, this trip is for work. Rebecca and I are doing our first show on location. If this goes well, I might get more free vacations. Jesse: I just hope she can keep her mind on her work because this weekend, I'm going to tell her, the three little words that every woman wants to hear. Joey: Honey, I'm wrong. Jesse: I love you. Joey: Jess, I am so touched. Danny: You and Becky have been going out a long time. You haven't told her "I love you" yet? Jesse: Well, you know how Becky is, she likes to take things slow and I didn't wanna scare her off, but I'm crazy about this girl. I can't keep my feelings in any longer. It's gonna be beautiful. I'm gonna take her in my arms, passionately look into her eyes and say: 'Hi, is the cab here yet?' Becky: [upon hearing that] Yeah. We gotta go. everyone heads downstairs with the luggage in tow. ---- checks into their hotel rooms, even the girls. Danny: Okay, girls, this is your room. Stephanie: All right! A TV set, a dresser, a bed, a phone, and look, curtains. D.J.: Steph, calm down. We have all this at home. Stephanie: Yeah, but we don't have this guy the bellhop. Danny: Myron Sorry. him a tip Thank you, Myron. Santana: Welcome to the fab''ulous Ali Baba Hotel and Casino. I am Mr. Santana, manager of the ''fab''ulous Ali Baba Hotel and Casino. '''Danny': Hi, I'm Danny Tanner. Santana: Mr. Tanner, we are thrilled to have you doing your show live from the fab''ulous Ali Baba Hotel and Casino. Anything you and your ''fab''ulous family desires, just sign your room number. It's ''all free. Stephanie: Everything is free?! Santana nods. You are the nicest man in the world. Mr. Santana: Just for that, here's a shiny for you one to Stephanie, and you one to D.J.. D.J.: Dad, give this man a hug. Danny: D.J., I don't think that's really necessary. Mr. Santana: No problem. hugs Danny. Yes, the love never stops here at the... All: ...fabulous Ali Baba Hotel and Casino! ---- in Danny's room... Danny: Michelle, tomorrow you will be in the fabulous Ali Baba Hotel and Casino daycare center. Michelle: Flabalous. Danny: 'Flabalous'. And guess what? They have a TV there! So who are you gonna watch tomorrow morning at 9:00? Michelle: Gilligan! Danny: Gilligan? Ah, Michelle, aren't you gonna watch Daddy's show? Michelle: Gilligan funny. Danny: Come on, Michelle. Haven't you caught on by now? They're never getting off that island. and Joey enter. Jesse: All right, who wants a goodnight kiss? Michelle: Me, me, me. Jesse: Me, me, me. All right. Ready? and Joey do just that. Danny: Michelle, go give your sisters a kiss goodnight. ---- [While their dad puts on his makeup, the girls put on their own "show".] Danny: Okay, Loretta's gonna check my makeup, you girls have a seat. D.J.: Wake up, San Francisco. I'm Danny Tanner. Stephanie: And I'm Rebecca Donaldson. D.J.: And our guests today are George Michael, Patrick Swayze and Tom Cruise. Stephanie: And our two very special guests Ken and Barbie. Danny: Oh, girls, that is so cute. Actually, that's too cute. Now, out of those chairs before I'm out of a job. Stephanie: Okay. We'll go play with those slot machines. They look like fun. Danny: Just a minute, honey. It's against the law to play those machines unless you're over 21. Now, why don't you and D.J. have a seat over here? This is my first live audience. I need you guys to cheer me on. D.J.: Hey, we're there for you, babe. ---- Becky: Didn't Danny give you my message? Danny: Not yet. Jess, Becky can't make it. She has a breakfast meeting with Todd Masters. Jesse: How could you do this to me? Danny: Well, I've been nervous about the show. Jesse: Not you. Becky You. Becky: Jess, I'm really sorry. But we'll have to talk about this later. Danny, we go on the air in a minute... Jesse: What's going on here? Joey: She's just excited to meet a movie star. I mean, suppose you could spend some time with . What would you do? Jesse: Becky wouldn't dare. ---- [Wake Up, San Francisco on the road...] Opening theme jingle: 'Wake up.' Danny: the camera Wake up, San Francisco. I'm Danny Tanner. Becky: And I'm Rebecca Donaldson. Welcome to a very special edition of Wake Up, San Francisco. Live from the... Both: ...Fabulous Ali Baba Hotel and Casino. Santana: Fabulous! ---- D.J.: Joey, check it out! A lady just won a ton of money. Stephanie: I wish we could play. lead Joey to the slot machine where the lady won. Joey: Settle down, girls. Let me tell you something about gambling. Most of these people lose the lady leaves screaming "I won! I won!". D.J.: I don't hear anybody screaming, 'I lost! I lost!' ---- thumb|240px Joey goes off to get a change bucket... D.J.: Oh, I can't take it. It's driving me crazy! I've got to play that machine. Stephanie: Here. a coin in her sock Use my silver dollar. D.J.: Oh, thanks, Steph. If we win any money, I'll split it. Now, is the coast is clear? looks one direction... Stephanie: she looks the other The coast is clear. D.J.: All right. and Stephanie dash under the velvet rope towards the machine. D.J. pops the coin in, and pulls the handle. Stephanie: Hurry! We gotta get back she and D.J. quickly dash back behind the rope and watch. That's one 7, that's two 7s, that's three 7s! mouth gets covered by D.J. to control their excitement... and the fourth wheel shows... a 7. The lights and alarm bells go off and both girls start jumping up and down, covering their own mouths. ---- the break, the casino is abuzz over Joey's jackpot 'win'. D.J.: Dad! Dad! Joey won the jack prize! Danny: the camera You hear that ladies and gentlemen? Joey just won... D.J. Joey? Our Joey? My Joey? Oh, my God! the camera operator Perry, Perry! Joey! Joey! Joey, you won the jackpot? Joey & Danny: Yes! Yes! Yes! Danny: all 4 jump up and down... Oh, sorry, Perry. Sorry. stop jumping. Joey, you've been broke your entire life. How does it feel to win $100,000? Joey: Well... D.J.: It feels unbelievable.　I mean, not that I would know personally, but... This has got to be the raddest day of Joey's life. Stephanie: I'm going to Disneyland. What the heck, I'm gonna buy it. Santana: Congratulations, congratulations, congratulations! Yes, everyone's a winner here at the fab''ulous Ali Baba Hotel and Casino. '''Santana, Danny, D.J. & Stephanie': Yes! Yes! Yes! all 5 of them jump up and down. ---- storms the stage to confront Becky. Jesse: What the hell's going on here? You're going to dinner with this joker? Becky: Jess. Jesse: No, no, hey. No, I understand. Good-looking guy comes to town, goes on your show, he hits on you, you're all over him like a cheap suit. Is this guy really that big a deal? Knock it off. Becky: Jesse... Jesse: How would you like it, if I hit on every incredibly gorgeous blonde that walks by me? [Speaking of which, a blonde waitress walks by him.] Excuse me. Hi. I'd like to see you tonight. You can cook me dinner, I'll cook you breakfast, and in between, babe, we'll just 'cook'. Waitress: Get out of my face, you creep. she walks off after landing one right in his midsection, causing extreme pain. ---- [When Danny finds out that the girls helped Joey win the jackpot, it's lecture time for all 3 of them.] Danny: You girls were gambling after I told you not to? I'm not happy about this at all. D.J.: Would $10,000 cheer you up? Danny: You girls won that money illegally and you can't accept it. Joey: Well, there is a bright side to this. I'' can accept it. '''Danny': You didn't really win that money either. Joey: Well, no, not technically. But if the girls hadn't jumped in there, the next pull would've been mine, and… Danny continuously shakes his head. Don't shake your head "no." I've got a case. [Danny still shakes his head as Joey nods his.] Yes, I do. Read my head. Santana: by Mr. Gladstone, just the gentleman I need to chat with. Joey: up Well, before you give me my $100,000, I'd like to tell you a funny story. You see, I was playing the machine and I stepped away for a minute, a second, heck, a microsecond. Well, I told the girls here to guard my machine which they did by putting a silver dollar over the coin slot which... gasps accidentally fell into the coin slot. [Everyone's laughing now, but what happens next is no laughing matter.] I couldn't accept the money without clearing my conscience. But I feel great now, so lay it on me. hands him something. What's this? Santana: A video cassette. Our security camera got a nice clean shot of the children gambling. You didn't come into the picture until many, many microseconds later. Joey: I'm not getting the money, am I? Santana: Mmm... no. But... you can keep the video cassette as a souvenir of not having won the jackpot, here at the... All: ...Fab''ulous Ali Baba Hotel and Casino. he walks away happily, the family's still not happy with what they heard, as Joey sits back down. '''Stephanie': Do you hate us, Joey? Joey: No. Don't be silly, girls. I love you very much. ---- Becky finishes up her phone call with her mom, Jesse comes by to talk to her. Jesse: Hey, I just came by here to tell you something. It was not my fault. And the fact that we broke up is all your fault. Becky: You're absolutely right, Jess. It is my fault. I met Todd Masters. I watched him eat scrambled eggs and then I did the only logical thing: I threw our whole relationship out the window. Jesse: Don't turn this around. You were the one going to dinner with this blow-dried side of beef Todd. Becky: You don't even know what you're talking about. There you go shooting off your mouth again! Jesse: I do know what I'm talking about! Becky: No, you don't even know what you're talking about! We were on, and you walked up on that stage and started screaming at me for no reason! Jesse: We've been going out for six months, some clown comes in and you go to dinner with him? Yes, you were! Becky: No, I wasn't! goes on repeatedly, until... Jesse: Let me tell you something! Becky: What? he kisses her, dipping her back. And once she catches her breath... No, I wasn't! Jesse: Yes, you were! Becky: No, I wasn't! Jesse: Yes, you were! Becky: No, I wasn't! If you think kissing me is gonna solve this, then you've been watching too many old movies. And it just so happens that the blow-dried side of beef Todd and I were gonna have dinner tonight with you. And if you didn't lose your temper and act like such a jealous maniac, I could've told you that in the first place. Trivia The episode title was taken from the song " ", from the 1950 Broadway musical Guys and Dolls – probably better known as a signature song for Frank Sinatra (mid-'60s). Stephanie saying, "I'm going to Disneyland!" upon Joey's $100,000 "win", is a reference to the phrase " " (or sometimes "I'm going to Disneyland!") spoken by the MVP of the Super Bowl since 1987 (the first being New York Giants quarterback Phil Simms). Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Two-part episodes